Guardian of the spirit of the life
by Sorodi 97
Summary: "Es insolente, arrogante, no soporto su cabello morado en forma de pico ni sus ojos color azufre..." Eso pensaba Fang Xiang antes de comenzar su aventura cuyo objetivo será ayudar a su protegido a convertirse en Shaman King


Los shamanes, aquellas personas que conectan este mundo con el otro, realizan un torneo cada 500 años conocido como la _Shaman Fight_. Existían familias de shamanes por todo el mundo, algunas de ellas muy poderosas y reconocidas, como los Asakura en Japon ; los Tao y Fang en China, viviendo en armonía pero todo cambio cuando los Tao, que se especializaban en espíritus de lucha, atacaron a los Fang, considerados los oidos de los Grandes Espíritus y por ende más pacíficos, y los convirtieran en sus guardianes ¿A qué viene está historia?, pues se aproxima una nueva Shaman Fight y bueno... tal vez no vaya a participar 100% por voluntad ni tenga un deseo que cumplir si gano pero si hay algo que anhelo proteger.

**Guardians of the spirit of life**  
**Capítulo 1: Rumbo a la Shaman Fight**

Veamos...¿por dónde empiezo? Yo soy Xiang, la descendiente de los Fang que está encargada de proteger al malcriado, arrogante, sádico, cabello de pico púrpura y ojos color azufre Tao Ren ¿Recuerdan que les mencioné lo ocurrido con nuestras familias? pues estamos a unos meses de la Shaman Fight y tenemos que viajar a Tokyo.

Sentí un pequeño jaloneo en mi vestido, voltee hacia abajo y vi a aquella hadita de agua que siempre me había estado acompañando.

-¿Qué sucede Mist?- la observé con detenimiento,nunca había hablado pero siempre le he entendido, y vi unos pequeños ademanes que intentaba hacer como si quisiera que la siguiese -¿A dónde me llevas?- La seguí por el largo pasillo de la mansión impregnada con ese olor a sangre tan característico, hasta a un salón de entrenamiento donde yo y mi protegido habíamos pasado gran parte de nuestra infancia.-Pero si esto es el salón de entrenamiento ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?- No me había percatado de la presencia del ojiamarillo.

-Vaya...tu insecto azul al fin sirve de algo- refunfuñaba Ren en lo que se secaba la cara tras su entrenamiento

-¿Se le ofrece algo Ren-sama? - le pregunté mientras me arrodillaba, realmente odio pertenecer a los Fang ya que siempre me tengo que humillar de esta manera

-Ve y tráeme un vaso de leche,¡Bason! síguela para que no intente escaparse nuevamente

-A la orden Bocchan- Bason, un antiguo guerrero que sirvió a los Tao hace más de 1300 años y ahora es el espíritu acompañante de ese mocoso, vaya desperdicio, aunque no me puedo quejar ...ese mocoso es mayor que yo.

Me dirigí hasta la cocina y en el camino me topé con Jun, la hija mayor de los Tao,una joven esbelta ,cabello lacio color esmeralda y una actitud semejante a la de su pequeño hermano pero con la pequeña diferencia de que ella es más "amable"; hice una pequeña reverencia como ya era costumbre mientras pretendía seguir con mi encomienda cuando me tomó de la mano.

-¿A dónde te diriges con tanta confianza? según recuerdo no tienes el permiso de andar por la casa principal sin acompañante o sin que se te haya solicitado

- Jun-sama, el joven Ren-sama me solicitó que le llevase un vaso de leche y mandó a Bason-dono como prueba de su autorización- En eso Mist se puso muy inquieta, trataba de apaciguarla pero era casi imposible.

-De acuerdo, mi hermano se vio misericordioso al mandarte con aquella herramienta...¡Ah! y que no se te olvide de que partimos en tres días, así que ten todo listo para entonces- se dio la media vuelta y yo por mi parte seguí con mí camino. Es cierto aquella gran pelea comenzará pronto, si no partimos a tiempo él no podrá participar y no se convertirá en aquello por lo que ha sido entrenado desde su nacimiento.

-Xiang-san apresurese si no quiere que Bocchan se moleste con usted- decia el espiritu de aquel guerrero

-Bason-dono no tiene que andarmelo recordando, suficiente tengo con que utilice a Mist como su paloma mensajera- refunfuñé un poco mientras tomaba un vaso del gabinete, serví la leche y regresé a la sala de entrenamiento

-Tardaste demaciado inutil-el pelimorado me arrebató el vaso en lo que yo inclinaba mi cabeza en forma de respeto

-Lo siento Ren-sama, pero Jun-sama me mandó un mensaje diciendo de que partimos en tres días rumbo a Japón

-Cierto...Empieza a empacar todo lo necesario: ihais, sellos, Dao Bason- se bebió su leche de golpe y se retiró del lugar.

En serio lo odio, no en tiendo el cómo tengo que protegerlo...Ya lo recordé, es gracias a la represión de los Tao sobre mi familia, un círculo de nunca acabar: los primogénitos de los Fang tienen que proteger al heredero de los Tao, en un caso normal mi trabajo se limitaría a Jun-sama si fuese la única heredera pero al nacer su hermano ese derecho se le fue revocado. Inmediatamente lo seguí y fui a preparar todo, para que pasados los tres días estésemos cabalgando a la ciudad más cercana para abordar el avión ¿no mencioné que estamos en medio de la nada? pues ahora ya lo saben.

Y así luego de una semana de viaje estabamos arribando a Tokyo donde nuestra aventura comenzará.

_Continuará..._


End file.
